fanwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Magic Items
Magic items are enchanted objects that can give their users special powers. Subcategories List of Recorded Magic Items A''' *Abil's Blade *Abil's Keystone *Amir Battle Blade *Amir Blade of the Brute *Amir Null Force Staff *Amrack Mistwitch *Amulet of Climbing Vines *Amulet of Defense *Amulet of Fire and Ice *Amulet of Galad Gur *Amulet of Shielding *Amulet of Telepelec *Amulet of Teleport *Amulet of the Seven Eyes *Ankh of Isis *Anpu Axe *Arm Guards of Gramion *Armor of Earth and Wind *Armor of the Shinjo Jen *Axe of Frostfang *Axe of the Firebrand '''B *Battle Gear of Tordil *Battlehammer of Stonefolk *Belt of Five Magics *Blackspire War Gear *Blade of Ice and Fire *Blade of the Black Magus *Blade of the Blue Magus *Blade of the Green Magus *Blade of the Grey Magus *Blade of the Red Magus *Blade of the White Magus *Black Lady *Boagrasp Javeline *Book on Answers *Bow of Oriri Moon *Bracelet of the Earth Apprentice *Brass Pig C''' *Cloak of Animal Kind *Cauldron of the Living Dead *Chain of the Predator *Cloak of Yavanna *Cloak of Shroud *Cloak of Traveling Shroud *Crown of the Dagdemar '''D *Dagger of Kerepao Priests *Dagger of Lethnat Priests *Dark Garb of Instinct *Dark Mace *Death Blossom *Delver's Toolkit *Demon's Bane *Dragon Armor of Dsesnor *Dragon's Breath *Dragon Whispers *Dread *Dress of the Maiden's Song *Drifter's Scarf E''' *Earth Child *Ebonafter *Effects of the Desert Archers *Elven Battle Bow of Emcil *Eristalis's Smoldering Armor *Esterock Goddess Gear '''F *Fairy Scout Equip *Fate's Wheel *Fenrirs Blades *Fighting Gloves *Fluffy's Ball of Yarn *Foecrushers Armor *Forgen Combat Set G''' *Garb of Steal Skin *Garments of Glamour *Gauntlet of Silvermight *Girdle of Amir *Glimmer and Bright Shield *Gloves of the Ethereal Hunter *Gloves of Ravenblade Order *Goddess Glaives *Golden flame Blade *Gorgons Eye *Gramion Gear *Grapple of the Errant Thief *Grenmir's Ravens '''H *Halem's Rope *Halfhem's Half Plate and Helm *Hamel's Shadow *Hammer of Hragnors Keep *Hangman's Noose *Harolds Blade *Harolds Crown of Honor *Harp of the Black Lady *Harp of the Blue Lady *Harp of the Gray Lady *Harp of the Green Lady *Harp of the Red Lady *Harp of the White Lady *Helm of the Defiant Stand *Helm of Durga *Helm of the Standing Guard *Helm thar Guina *Hummermark Shield *Hunter's Daisho I''' *Ice Axe of Crom *Illionass Faithkeeper *Istari's Gift '''J *Javeline of Devastation *Juggernaut K''' *Katie's Salad *Key of Worlds *Kendrai Military Katana *Knuckle Blades of the Magus *Kreveleks Short Axe '''L *Limewand *Longsword of Bran *Longsword of Krodigrosforge *Looke Lepta *Lord Redways Helm *Lumicast Blade M''' *Mace of Hanuman *Magus Staff *Melissas Wonders Shield *Merigrad's Reaper *Moon Lord *Moon Song '''N *Naule Blade *Nerigoth Blade *Nerigoth Shield *Nightlace *Nightshade Cross *Nightwatch Garb *Nolondil Blade *Nonas Amulet *The Northern Star O''' *Orb of Starshield *Orb of the Dragon Emperor *Orb of the Black Magus *Orb of the Blue Magus *Orb of the Green Magus *Orb of the Grey Magus *Orb of the Red Magus *Orb of the White Magus '''P *Pandora's Box *Penelopies Short Bow *Plate of Longrass *Protector of the Temple Q''' '''R *Ravenwing *Randwin Garb *Reapers Hand *Redways Plate *Ring of Axiems *Ring of Edaria *Ring of LiorFe *Ring of Prime Material Binding *Ring of Shaloba *Robe of the Lost Ones *Robes of Rysic *Robes of the Magus *Robes of the Nubian Mage *Ro-ro's Happy Hammer S''' *Sashi Saber *Season Gem (Green) *Sentris Greaves *Sentris Spike *Shadow Ember *Shadowfall Double Axes *Shadowguard Fists *Shaman Spear *Sherlock's Bow *Shield of the Elder Goddess (Buckler) *Shield of the Elder Goddess (Large) *Shifter Branch *Shin Shang Blade of Kuni *ShinJinss Greaves *Smolder Twins *Snowdrift Rangercloak *Sorceress's Sight *Spear of Standing Still *Spear of Sudden Amputation *Spear of Templayaara *Spellcleft Plate *Spider Clan Knife *Spider Silk Dress *Spider Silk Robes *Spirit of Illionass (Adult League Version) *Staff of Energy *Staff of the Black Magus *Staff of the Blue Magus *Staff of the Green Magus *Staff of the Grey Magus *Staff of the Red Magus *Staff of the White Magus *Stardust Rapier *Starfield Blade *Sting *Stonehammer Chain *Stonehammer Plate *Sun Lord *Swordbelt of Law *Sword of Apprentice Samurai *Sword of Craymar *Sword of Mountain's Core *Sword of Priestess Mira *Sword of the Black Apprentice *Sword of the Blue Apprentice *Sword of the Elder Goddess (Death Ray) *Sword of the Elder Goddess (Empathic Ray) *Sword of the Elder Goddess (Fire Ball) *Sword of the Elder Goddess (Flame Ray) *Sword of the Elder Goddess (Ice Ball) *Sword of the Elder Goddess (Light Ray) *Sword of the Elder Goddess (Lightning Ray) *Sword of the Elder Goddess (Medicine Ball) *Sword of the Elder Goddess (Terror Ball) *Sword of the Elder Goddess (Tree-form Ball) *Sword of the Black Apprentice *Sword of the Black Magus *Sword of the Blue Apprentice *Sword of the Blue Magus *Sword of the Green Apprentice *Sword of the Green Magus *Sword of the Grey Magus *Sword of the Red Apprentice *Sword of the Red Magus *Sword of the Red Ronan *Sword of the White Apprentice *Sword of the White Magus *Swordbelt of Law *Swordsman Gift '''T * Tear of Poseidon * Telepelec Blade * Thanos Fang * The Hat of Voltan * Thorn Flinger * Tienten Limai Blade * Tomoe's Hand * Tordils Spellmace * Twig U''' * Umbas ion Sule Maranwe * Urnams Axes '''V * Vestments of the Vucari W''' * Wanderer's Wraps * War Pick of Stonehammer * Waveprsncer * White Lady * Whittlewood * Widow Maker * Windvine * Wing Clipper '''X Y''' * Yedlem's Iornwood '''Z * Zinren's Cleaver Category:Gramion Gear